A Woman in Love
by IluvtheCullenboyz
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope is a world renowned broadcast journalist, and is said to be the next Barbra Walters. Fitzgerald Grant is a retired navy Pilot and has a very impressive Political career ahead of him. When the two meet at the White House Correspondents Dinner, and immediately sparks fly. Title stolen from Fitz's speech in season 1 "I'm a man in love".
1. Chapter 1

My first Scandal Fanfic.

Background: Olivia Pope is a world renowned broadcast journalist, and is said to be the next Barbra Walters. Fitzgerald Grant is a retired navy Pilot and has a very impressive Political career ahead of him. When the two meet at the White House Correspondents Dinner, they immediately click.

To be completely honest, I am not very good at all of the political slang. But I will do my best because I am a huge Scandal Fan. This story has all original Scandal characters, and maybe my own.

Olivia's POV

The chaos on the _Good Morning America_ set was surprisingly quite at 4 in the morning. I walked to my dressing room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked scarily tired and my eyes were puffy. I heard a distinct knock on my door but before I could say "Come in", my always annoyingly perky assistant Quinn Perkins came in. "Hey Perky Perkins" I said as I sipped my hot coffee. "Hey Boss, how's it going?" she asked as she pulled out the daily schedule for this morning. "It's going, I can't complain." I smiled and began brushing my hair. As I was absentmindedly brushing my soft brown I was reflecting over my phone call with my mother. Was she right? Had I been too consumed in my career that my relationship status has hit rock bottom?

_*Flashback*_

Olivia was lying on her couch, with remote and a glass of La Crema red wine in hand. She was flipping channels until she landed on 'Modern Family', the show that she had heard so much about but never had time to watch. Before she could really get into the show her phone lit up the dark room. She loudly sighed and answered it. "Hey mom", she began immediately talking away about how she needed Liv to meet her friends son. "I had a great day at work mom, thanks". "Oh Livvie, I'm sorry hon. but you don't understand how excited I am for you to meet Edison." _Great, _Olivia thought, _another arranged marriage attempted. _She took a huge gulp of her inexpensive, but delicious red wine and only half listened to her mom. "You need to be more romantically involved, get out there, you're not getting any younger and neither am I. I want grandkids damn it." Olivia sighed and tried to make her case. "Mom I am extremely busy, I have a career that I love, and I don't have time for a love life," she said while before drinking straight from the bottle. "Well too bad, we are all flying up to New York in about a month. Edison is so excited to meet you." Olivia's anger consumed her and she almost yelled at her mother. "Mom, I don't need you and the "Golden Girls" crew to play matchmaker. Trust me; I don't have a relationship because I don't WANT one!" Her mother sighed and continued talking, "Livvie dear, I only want you to be happy. Take a chance; you'll never know if you may end up liking him", "Fine mom. I have a busy day at work tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later," she said while pacing in circles. "Okay Livvie, I love you. Have a good night and a good day at work." They hung up and Olivia began to stress. _Why is my mom always so worried about my love life? _She let out a scream and went to her in home bar. Her stylish and large New York loft had a mini bar mostly filled with red and white wines. But underneath a secret cabinet, she had an unopened bottle of 10 year old scotch.

She poured herself a glass and slowly sipped. While she sipped the strong whisky she walked around her apartment, trying to find something to do, anything that could keep her mind off of her mother's meddling ways. She saw a fancy piece of mail that she may have over looked, and she examined it carefully. It read in beautiful calligraphy, "The White House". Olivia dropped it like the letter suddenly sent a pulse to her fingers. She didn't know if it was the bottle of wine and the scotch that was getting to her but she couldn't tell if she was being pranked. "Okay, this is very funny. Where the hell are the hidden cameras?" She replayed that sentence back in her head and put the crystal glass of the strong, brown liquid on her counter. She picked up the white envelope and slowly opened it. She truly thought she was drunk after reading the letter nearly ten times, which read: **_The President and Mrs. Obama request the pleasure of the company of Ms. Olivia Carlyon Pope to join them in celebration for White House Correspondents' Dinner. _**She screamed in excitement and danced around her living room.

_*Flashback Ends*_

Olivia just remembered her invite to the WHCD and told Quinn. "That's so awesome," she smiled and clapped her hands. "Yeah, but that's in like two weeks. And usually people have already bought dresses and crap like that." Quinn shrugged and began to prep Olivia for her five hour day on camera. Olivia had been on the show for about four years, and she had already had great reviews. The viewers and critics alike agreed that she had a fresh face for television, that she was brilliant, beautiful, and funny. Olivia was humble, never letting those comments get to her head, but they fueled her to do better. She studied hard at the New York University while double majoring in Journalism/Broadcasting and Political science with a minor in Public Relations. She was the only black girl in the top ten of her class. She finished her Masters' and Bachelors' in five years. She was 21 when she finished college and had snagged the job as a high paying intern on GMA right after college. She contemplated moving back to D.C. with her mom for a year, but quickly changed her mind when the producers of _Good Morning America _called her. She was blessed to have so many offers, but she chose the best one for her career choice. She was happy, she had great friends who she worked with and she had a new found confidence while working in front of the camera.

"Great job today, Liv." Her co-anchor Harrison said as he proposed a toast. Olivia blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She was out with her four great friends. Quinn, who was her personal assistant by day, but was her badass friend by night, Harrison her witty co-anchor, who hit on Olivia her first day at the station, but he soon realized she was more of a sister type. Abby, her best friend since college, who was the producer for the show, and then Huck, who was extremely protective over Olivia and also one of the top studio engineers in the state. They all cheered and drank their shots. "Oh, did Liv tell you guys, she got invited to the White House Correspondents' Dinner," Quinn clapped and smiled like she was the one that got invited. Everyone cheered and did another toasted. "You're doing big things Baby Girl, Big Things!" Harrison said. "To Olivia Carolyn Pope," Abby screamed, she seemed to have been taking shots before they even walked into the classy bar. They all laughed at her and began to drink.

_May 2__nd__\- Day of Correspondents' Dinner_

Olivia was in her comfy suite at the _InterContinental the Willard Washington D.C._, which was another perk of being invited to the WHCD. Olivia was on conference call with her friends over Skype. They were all giving her tips on what to do at the party, some didn't even take since. "Get drunk before you get there, it'll be way more fun," Abby had said while holding up a tall wine glass in the camera. "Take pictures, well if they allow cameras." Quinn suggested. "Don't get involved with those greedy politicians, and I mean sexually. One look at you and they'll go crazy. I wouldn't want to have to kill one of them." Huck said as he looked seriously into the camera. "Okay, Huck has gone all 'Saw' on us, just listen to me Liv," Harrison smiled, "Have fun and just be yourself." Olivia smiled, "Thanks H, that was the most normal and useful advice all night." She looked at her phone and screamed. "Oh my goodness, it's almost 5, and I haven't even taken my shower yet." She began running around to room taking her beautiful black and white evening dress out of its covering. Olivia was one time obsessed person, especially when it came to big events like this. The dinner started at eight, but Olivia had the inkling that she should be ready by 6:30. She undressed and ran into the shower, letting the steam from the shower jets hit her tense back. She let I wash away all of her nervousness and she got out of the shower. She threw on her plush robe and began her ritual of getting prepped. "Umm Liv," Olivia was terrified when she realized that her friends were still on the chat. Abby whistled and both Huck and Quinn had their eyes covered. Harrison on the other hand was dying of laughter with a beer in hand. "You guys are the worst. I'll text you guys when I get there," she shook her head before anyone cold comment, and took herself off of the chat.

Olivia was pleasantly surprised at her end results, she continuously checked herself out and thought, _Damn I look good. _She giggled and took a picture that her friends had bothered her to take. Her gorgeous Black and White dress fit her skinny, but curvy body perfectly. She was great at picking out clothes, but was better at picking out dresses. She had little to no makeup on, and she silently thanked her mom for telling her to drink water when she was younger. Her hair was in a French twist type do. (Whole look from s3ep5- "More Cattle, Less Bull"). She smiled at herself one last time before walking out of her room. When she walked out more like strutted out of her room, she could tell she wasn't the only one attending the dinner. The hall was full of faces she'd seen on TV and some she had never seen before. But she could tell by the way that they were all dressed.

Since the main elevator was so crowded, she decided to break the rules and find the service elevator; she pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to reach her floor. She waited impatiently as the floor was still on its way down from the 15th floor, she was on the 10th. She tapped her foot and sighed in relief when the elevator finally opened. She silently gasped when the door opened to reveal two handsome men in **US Navy Officer Dinner Dress Blue Uniforms. **She nodded, showing that she acknowledged them. _Damn, that one with the grayish blue eyes is fine as hell. _Her inner voice said. Of course she would never have said that out loud. She saw that the elevator was making its way down. Then she screamed loudly, which shocked the handsome men to death. "Miss, are you alright?" The second cute one with the hazel-green eyes asked. She shook her head and pressed the hold button on the elevator. "What are you doing?" Blue eyes asked, with a cautious tone in his voice. _His voice is like smooth chocolate to my ears, _Liv thought before panicking again. "My invite, I think I left it in my room." She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her friend Quinn, who knew of Olivia's sometimes forgetfulness. "Quinn, where the hell did I put my invite?" Her hands sweating under her silky black gloves. "Don't forget why you have your tits!" Olivia smiled and reached into her bra, where she had a little space to fit the invite. "You are the best Quinn, thanks!" She hung up and looked at the men, who were trying to suppress their laughter. She half smiled and pressed the button for the elevator to continue. Olivia fixed herself and straightened out what she could. She could feel eyes staring at her and when she looked up to see if her suspicions were correct. Blue eyes looked up quickly and way from her. She continued to look forward as the door opened up again on the 7th floor.

The door opened, and a fairly attractive woman in a pretty red dress came in. "Fitz, darling I was waiting for you. What took so long?" She walked over to blue eyes and kissed him on his cheek. _Fitz, _Olivia said mentally. Fitz smiled, but it didn't reach is eyes, "Well Mellie, our friend here had a little scare and we had to make sure she found her invitation." Mellie turned around and did her fake smile. "Oh your are Olivia Pope from Good Morning America." She smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Melody Thomas; it is so nice to meet you." Olivia smiled, "Likewise." She heard green eyes snicker. "Oh what is so funny Jake Ballard?" Mellie asked pretending to be mocked. Olivia looked at the other man and who she now identified as Jake. "Melody, really," he turned his attention to Olivia. "Her name is Mellie, she is trying to be formal, but it creeps me out because anyone who knows her knows she is anything but." He winked at her. "Captain Jake Ballard, by the way." He stretched his hand out to hers and grabbed it and kissed it. "Fitzgerald Grant." Fitz said as he shook Olivia's hand, he wanted to kiss it but didn't want to follow Jake. When they touched they felt a small shock. Even through her gloves, she could still feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was glad that she decided to take the service elevator, she was cut off in mid-thought when her phone buzzed. She sighed again and ushered herself into a small corner of the large elevator. She touched shoulders with Fitz and apologized. "Excuse me," she whispered politely.

"Yes mom," Olivia yelled into the phone. She surprised herself at how loud she was. "Livvie dear, where are you?" Olivia purposely avoided telling her mother she was in D.C. for the White House Correspondents' Dinner. "I am on my way to a party, is there something you need?" Her mother sensed something was off but didn't address it.

"No, I just wanted to check on you dear. Well, call me after your party. And don't turn up to much, as the kids are saying!" Olivia slapped her forehead and groaned. "Mom, you did not just say turn up!"

"Hey what can I say, I am trying to be hip." Her mother said laughing on the other end.

"Okay, well we'll discuss that when you come up here to New York." Olivia saw Fitz facial expression. He had one eyebrow raised and was smiling.

"Alright deary, talk to you soon!" Her mom hung up and Olivia let out a breath of relief.

*Fitz POV*

Fitz was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock. He looked up to see that it was 4:30, he had two hours to prep for the dinner. Fitz couldn't believe that he was invited to the White House Correspondents' Dinner. He had some clout in the world of Politics, but he never thought he had enough to be invited to such a prestigious event, with the President.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the son of Fitzgerald "Jerry" Grant II, who was California State Senator. Fitz would always have to hear how great of a politician his dad was and frankly he was sick of it. He couldn't stand living in the shadows of his father, especially when Fitz knew of his 'whoremonging' ways. Fitz would always be angry at his father for cheating on his mother, and for always putting down his dreams to run for a high public office.

Fitz cleared his mind and stretched his muscular body. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready, but he heard a quick knock on his door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was his "girlfriend" Mellie. Mellie was beautiful, but she got on Fitz's nerves like no other. He didn't particularly have romantic feelings for her, but only tried to get his dad off of his ass.

_*Flashback*_

Fitz looked at his watch, which read 1:30. "Where the hell is he?", Fitz mumbled to himself. Like clockwork his father entered the small restaurant located on the Harvard campus. He waved to his father, but slowly put his hand down when he saw that his father brought two guests. One was a cleanly shaved man, about the same age as his father maybe younger, and a pretty preppy girl with long curly brown hair.

"Fitz, my boy how's it going?" His dad slapped his sons back and smiled. Fitz smiled, but didn't respond. "Fitz I'd like you to meet Roland Thomas and his lovely daughter Melody Thomas." Big Jerry gestured to the two, and Fitz shook their hands. _What the hell is he trying to pull? _Fitz thought angrily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Fitz lied while smiling. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!" Mellie purred, while batting her eyelashes. She was being coy with him and they had barely been in the same room for five minutes. Fitz was used to that kind of attention, he was a very attractive man who was brilliant. All females as well as men from all walks of life pursued him, but he was never interested.

From that moment on, their parents had basically arranged for the two to date. Mellie never objected, but Fitz did. Though never verbally, he questioned the situation everyday mentally.

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Hi, babe. Are you getting ready?" Mellie said while following Fitz to the bathroom. "I'm trying to." He smiled politely while applying the shaving cream to his face.

Mellie stopped him and placed her small hands on his stubbly face. She kissed him tenderly, while one of her hands made its way to Fitz's boxers. Fitz had his eyes wide open, and he rolled them while watching Mellie. Before she could get his member out of his boxers, Fitz grabbed her hand.

"Mellie, I need to get ready!" He huffed while continuing to apply the cream to his face. Mellie's demeanor changed and she went to her boyfriends mini bar. She poured herself some vodka and stared out of the large window in the hotel suite.

Mellie began to mumble and sip the strong liquid. "He never wants to have sex, it's like he doesn't even have a penis at times." She snickered at her comment. "What if he's gay?" She gasped and took one huge swallow of her drink. She heard the shower turn on and she grinned at herself. _I can take care of that, _Mellie smiled and stripped down. She opened the bathroom door and saw her boyfriend through the glass shower door. His back was turned to her while he lathered on the strong smelling soap.

She quietly opened the door and grabbed his waist. "Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me." Fitz yelped. She smiled and grabbed Fitz's large friend in her small palm. "What the hell Mellie?" He groaned. He had to admit that it felt good, but when he remembered who it was coming from he stopped.

"Let me take care of you Fitz." Mellie said while making her way down on him.

He gazed at her, but shrugged his shoulders. _I might as well enjoy this before I call this relationship off. _Fitz had contemplated his relationship with Melody, and he knew in his heart he was very unhappy. Mellie could be overbearing, selfish, and condescending. He knew that she was only with him because his future looked very bright. He was going to be the next Senator or even Governor of California, and Mellie saw gold and a chance to be "First Lady". Fitzgerald was no fool, and he sensed that from the moment he was introduced to her.

After Fitz came, Mellie smiled and began washing him off. She left the room in a plush hotel towel, with her clothes in hand. She was pretty proud of herself and couldn't wait for tonight, she was going to give itz the ride of his life after the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your good reviews. Please enjoy this chapter in honor of TGIT (which was technically a day before I intnded to post this chapter) but whatever. **

* * *

Olivia's POV

After being in the elevator with Mr. Fitzgerald, Olivia nearly attacked him. She couldn't believe herself, how could she have fallen for a guy she didn't even know. But the way he said her name got her lady parts all upset. She walked across the street, where the White House was and she entered the East part of the large building. The line was long, but the White House Security was doing a good job of getting everybody who needed to be in quickly. Before the guests were seated, they were put through a two security lines that required a wand metal detector, and two body scans.

Olivia was escorted to her table that held four seats. She was the first one at her table, so she up and decided to mingle with the other guests. She thought that this was the perfect time to network herself, and she found it to be successful. She saw that almost everyone was at their tables, so she made her way back to hers. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at her table. "Hello," she said to the three familiar faces.

"Olivia, we meet again." Mellie said getting up to air kiss Olivia on the cheeks. They sat down and enjoyed themselves like they were old fiends. She shyly looked up to see Fitz staring at her, they made eye contact and he smiled at her. She smiled back and took a sip of her red wine.

"So Miss Pope, I recall Mellie mentioning you were an anchor on Good Morning America?", Fitz asked trying to make small talk. She smiled and intrigued him, "Yes Mr. Grant, I am." They began to talk, and in an instant they seemed to be the only two in the room. Olivia suddenly felt the need to get some fresh air and call her friends, so she excused herself her white phone in hand. The security directed her to the rose garden, which she thought was a beautiful place of serenity. She called her friends and they began to chat away. But she was so consumed in her conversation that she didn't hear the tall man walking behind her. She paced in circles and let out a deafening scream.

"What is wrong Liv?" Huck was the first one to ask his friend. She caught her breath, "Nothing Huck, I was just frightened that's all." She told her friends that she would Skype them tomorrow after the Broadcast.

The tall man looked at her with a strange longing in his eyes. "Hi." he said smiling while looking Olivia in her brown eyes. "Hi," she whispered back. There was a minute of awkward silence, but that soon changed when Fitz began to speak. "It is so stuffy in there, that I had to get out," he continued "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It is completely fine, Mr. Grant." She smiled and looked anywhere but his face. And another pause of silence filled the air.

"Ms. Pope, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but you are so beautiful." Fitz said. Olivia looked up at him and heard the tender honesty in his voice.

"Mr. Grant, I'm-", he cut her off, "Please call me Fitz." Olivia shook her head and smiled. "Mr. Grant, I'm flattered." His eyes bored into hers and he took a step toward her. She mimicked his actions by taking a step back. They continued this little game until Olivia's back was against a marble wall. Her breathing quickened. She had not been this close to an attractive man since, well never.

"Mr. Grant, what are you doing?" Olivia tried to raise her voice, but it just came out like a shaky whisper. "It's Fitz." He whispered.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" She whispered back.

*Fitz POV*

He felt embarrassed; he had never blatantly told a woman she was beautiful. He also had never had a girl step away from him like Olivia did. But he was so close to her; he just wanted to take her right on the bench in the garden.

Their breathing became heavy as Fitz touched his lips to the base of her soft and delicate neck. Her sweet scent would be burnt in his memory forever. He began kissing her softly and slowly, he waited for her to object but she didn't. Her hands pulled his head up to her. She smashed her lips to his. At first the kisses were sweet and innocent, like a couple of teenagers kissing for the first time. But then their tongues fought each other, they seemed as though they had been kissing each other forever.

Fitz slowly lowered his hands to her butt, and he held on to it for dear life. His hands then began to roam over her petite body. Olivia became flustered and realized where she was at, and who she was with. She tried with all of her might to push him off; when that didn't work she tried to tell him to stop. Fitz looked down at the young woman in front of him, and tried to search for something in her eyes.

He tried to go back in for a kiss, but his face was met by her small hand. He hissed as her slap left a sting. "Sorry." She looked shocked at her own actions. "You know what I am not sorry." She straightened herself up and started walking past him. He grabbed her arm, and lightly tugged her toward him.

"Ms. Pope, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Fitz stuttered and pleaded. "Please forgive me." He looked into her eyes searching for an answer.

She started laughing, not at Fitz or herself, but at the situation. Her mom wanted her to be more "romantically involved. Whatever the hell that meant. How would her mom respond if she ever found out her precious Livvie made out with a random man in the rose garden at the White House?

Fitz didn't know how to react to her sudden outburst, "You know you have been doing the sudden outburst a little too much today!" Fitz said joining her. When they stopped Fitz looked around to see if they were still alone, and indeed they were. "Ms. Pope-," Fitz started, but she interrupted him.

"I'm pretty sure we are past the formalities. Please just call me Olivia." She shyly smiled and looked up at him. "Olivia, it's beautiful. I mean it suits you," he said smiling. "Thanks, but all of the credit belongs to my mom." She replied.

They walked the garden shoulders closely touching. They spent to whole night talking to each other like they knew each other forever. He told corny jokes, she laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. When she told her story he intensely listened like it was the most interesting story he's ever heard.

Right when Fitz was about to relay his story about his time in the navy, his phone began to ring. It broke the silence of the cool summer air, and it ruined the perfectly romantic vibe of the garden.

"What Jake?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**That darn Jake! He is always a cock block. But thank you all so much for your positive reviews. I will try to post new chapters everyday or every other day. I can't make any promises, but I will try. But please review! Thank you so much Gladiators. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, Thank You guys for the LOVELY reviews. And for new comers don't be afraid to review, review until your fingers are numb LOL. But just clear things up I know I didn't mention LIv's age, but she is 25 years old. I tired to make a reasonable age difference so they are 8 years apart. With that being said...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Fitz POV*

"What Jake?" Fitz angrily answered the phone.

"Dude, Mellie is going on a rampage. She's been looking for you everywhere." Jake answered while checking out the women that walked past him. Something cane across Jake's mind and began to grin widely.

"You're with that Olivia chick aren't you?" Jake patiently waited while the other end stayed silent.

"Yes," Fitz said not ashamed. "I am a grown man." Fitz said defensively. He looked at Olivia and just stared in her eyes.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but how in the hell are you going to explain that to Mellie?" Jake continued questioning his friend.

"I'll just tell her something, shit she doesn't need to know everything I do," Fitz rolled his eyes, "Like I said I'm a-," They both said simultaneously "Grown man!" They both laughed.

"Well I'll just tell her you had to shit or something," Jake snickered "But Mellie is no idiot, she commented on Olivia being gone for a long time and now you. Plus I'm pretty sure Mellie saw the love gazes you were giving Olivia."

Fitz started panicking, "Shit you saw that?"

"Duh man, you looked like you wanted to marry her and make out with her." Jake said as a matter-of-factly.

"I do," Fitz whispered. Jake taken aback yelled in the phone, "What the hell man? You just meet her."

Before Jake could make his case, Fitz hung up the phone and walked towards Olivia. She smiled shyly and looked at him. He held his hand out for her and she willingly placed her small brown hand in his large, strong white hand.

"This is wrong," Olivia whispered low, but loud enough for Fitz to hear. "What? How is this wrong?" Fitz asked sounding hurt.

"You have a girlfriend, and you both looked, well seemed happy." Olivia said, but she was unsure of herself.

"Never judge a book by its cover Livvie," Fitz led them to the fancy marble bench. Her heart swelled at the cute name he called her. He said it like he made up that nickname, and she didn't mind at all.

"Mellie and I aren't compatible at all," Fitz relayed. Olivia was drawn in; she wanted to know how this beautiful man met that obviously fake woman. "Our fathers pretty much forced together, it was like an-," "An arranged marriage." Olivia finished.

"So you see I have no real feelings towards her, I mean after a while I thought that I did love her." Fitz said as he hung his head down. Olivia mechanically patted his back, she didn't know why but it felt natural. She had a natural instinct to comfort him and kiss his sorrows away.

He looked up at her and weakly smiled, "So you see nothing about this is wrong at all." He reached for her face and grabbed her cheeks. He slowly kissed her and before he knew it she was straddling him. She was grinding into him so hard that he moaned into her mouth.

Fitz felt himself bulging and so could Olivia, she stopped and giggled. She could tell that he was embarrassed, "You see what you are doing to me?" Fitz asked rhetorically.

He adjusted himself and helped her off the bench, and the walked back inside the White House. Olivia whole demeanor changed when the stepped into the ballroom, and he noticed. "Livvie what's wrong?" He studied her, and she shrugged.

"I guess it was nice to get away from it all." She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Before Fitz could say anything Olivia had walked away from him. She disappeared in the thick crowd and he searched for her, but he had come face to face with a very angry Mellie.

"Where the hell have you been?" She whispered as they made their way back to the table. "Ii went to get some fresh air." Fitz lied like it was nothing. He then remembered that Olivia was supposed to be sitting at his table. He looked up hopeful, but found an empty chair.

Even though it had been only about five minutes, he felt his heart ache at the absence of his Livvie. He gestured for the waiter to make his way over to the table, "Can I get a whiskey, neat." The waiter nodded and swiftly walked away. Fitz sighs and began to rub his face, when he looked up he saw Mellie staring at him.

"What Mellie?" Fitz asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just want to know what the hell is going on," She scolded him like a child "You came back so moody, are you alright?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Yes Mell I'm fine." He was shocked that the waiter had gotten the drink so fast. "Thank you."

"Well good, come on let's go mingle." Mellie cheered up while grabbing a very pissed off Fitz. He took the whiskey to the head and got up with her.

The put on the happy couple façade and began talking to the most elite in the Political World. They recognized Fitz by his last name and began to talk about his father. He mentally cursed, but engaged in their conversations.

"When the hell are YOU running boy?" They asked him. He never had a politically correct answer.

"Soon I hope," Mellie giggled, playfully slapping the Mayors arm. The continued the Q&amp;A over Fitzgerald's political potential until Mellie began to remember she had a surprise for him.

She got her away as usually not because she had Fitz wrapped around her finger. No, it was because he wanted her to shut up. They left the dinner very late, around 2:30 in the morning.

Mellie was drunk and Fitz had a little buzz, but not enough to make Mellie happy. She wanted t get him drunk but it had been the other way around. He still couldn't get Olivia out of his mind no matter how hard he had tried. The way her soft lips felt on his, the way she said his name. How she grinded on his hard on, and how she moaned when he kissed her neck.

Before he knew they were in her hotel room, and she was trying, failing to take off his clothes.

"Mellie, what the hell are you doing?" He didn't even have enough energy to get angry.

"I am trying to take your clothes of solider." Her words slurred, and she tripped over her own to feet. She groaned in pain and just lay on the floor staring at the ceiling as it spun.

Fitz wasn't a bad person so he carried her, bridal style, to the bed. He was careful not to throw her even though he really wanted to.  
"Oh Fitz baby come to me." She yelled and soon regretted. She sluggishly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Fitz helped and cleaned her all up and got her some Tylenol, Ginger ale, and bread. But before she woke up, he left the room in search of his Livvie. The only thing he remembered is that she was on the 10th floor.

He began his search before he went crazy.

* * *

**OH FITZ! *REVIEW***


	5. Chapter 5

After Olivia had left the dinner she rapidly walked to her hotel. When she got to her room she began to cry like a baby. She had felt a serious connection with Fitz, and not just a sexual one. For the longest time she had wanted to be loved and the first time she locked eyes with Fitzgerald, she felt that immediately. She took her long, elegant dress off and she just stared at herself in the mirror.

She order a bottle of red wine, a salad, and some much needed chocolate. She drew herself a nice hot bath and walked around in her hotel room wine in hand waiting for the bath to cool down a little. Every time she thought about Fitzgerald's lips she sighed and unconsciously rubbed her neck. She felt like a teenage girl, making out with a random guy. She felt dirty but she finally enjoyed herself.

Before she let her imagination run wild she decided to call Quinn. She wasn't as crazy as Huck and Harrison, and she wasn't crazy like Abby.

"Hello", Quinn answered sounding extremely tired.

"Hey Quinn, did I call at a bad time?" Liv heard Quinn yawn.

"Nope, not at all, so how was the dinner?" Quinn's voice seemed to liven up when she asked her friend.

"It was alright, a bunch of snobby celebrities and politicians." Liv shrugged while taking a sip of her wine.

"Did you get to meet the President and the First Lady?"

Liv had completely forgot about the Obama's, especially with Fitz in her line of site. "Oh shit, I forgot about them!"

"What? How the hell do you forget to meet The President at the White House Correspondents Dinner?" Once Quinn heard nothing but a long silence from her friend, she got worried.

"Liv?" That's when Olivia broke down on the phone.

She had told Quinn about everything from the elevator; to them dry humping in the rose garden. Quinn gasped as she was fed the juicy information.

"No way, does he have a big dick?" Quinn asked after Liv finished. Olivia gasped and told Quinn to shut up.

"I don't know, I mean it kind of felt like it but I am not sure."

"I am so proud of you, you little freak-," Olivia cut her off.

"You cannot tell anyone else." Quinn sighed like a baby.

"So I can't tell Squad?"

"No you cannot tell 'Squad', that's so stupid why do we call ourselves that anyway?"

"I don't know, Harrison says that's what the kids are saying nowadays." Quinn giggled.

"Well we are grown ass people we don't need to be saying that." Olivia said pouring herself another glass of wine. They continued on talking about nothing as Olivia went to check the bath water. She slipped her robe off and dipped her toe in to check. But before she could get her whole body in the large hot bubble bath, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hold on Quinn." She careful put her phone to her ear as she got out of the tub. Still wet, she wrapped herself in the plush bath robe.

"Who is it?" She yelled out.

"Who the hell is at your door this late?" Quinn said worried about her friend.

"I have no idea." Olivia said as she stretched to look out of the peephole. She couldn't see anything because a finger was covering up her view.

"I will not open this door until I can see who it is!" She said firmly.

"Do you have a weapon?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Find one so you can beat their ass!"

Before Olivia could reply to her friend's crazy comment she gasped as the mystery person removed their finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile since I have updated and I apologize, but here you go!**

* * *

"It's him Quinn." She whispered. Quinn screamed into the phone like a 16 year old girl. "Well open the door." Quinn listened intensely but not for long. "I have to go." Then the phone went dead on Olivia's side.

Olivia checked herself and then slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway. "What?" She said in a firm tone. She couldn't look him in the eyes because if she did she would melt; instead she looked at his hands. They were full with a bouquet of red, pink and white roses, and a large case of chocolate covered strawberries.

Aww! She sighed in her head. But she straightened up and looked at him like she was bored.

"Hi," He whispered as he walked towards her. "Hi," she smiled slightly but she didn't move back like she did in the rose garden.

"I had to find you; I couldn't stop thinking about you." Fitz blurted out. Olivia giggled a little. He made it seem like he hadn't seen her in months, when in reality it had been only a couple of hours. "May I come in?" He gesturing to the gifts he had in his large hands.

"No." Fitz heart raced, he backed up a little in shock. "Not until you tell me how you found me?" She said looking up at him.

"Well let's just say money talks." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. She gestured for him to come in and she closed the door looking down the hallway first. She noticed that he had looked casual. He had a Navy shirt on with jeans, and she liked it, she liked it a lot.

He sat on her large King sized bed and began talking. "You are so beautiful." He said, looking her up and down. He patted the bed, telling her that he wanted her to sit next to him. She made her way to him cautiously and sat down. He handed her the flowers and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smelled the unusually large bouquet. She got up to put them on her nightstand, and she felt him behind her.

He hugged her waist and whispered in her ear, "You're wet, did I interrupt you're shower?"

She gulped and stuttered, "N-no, I was getting ready t-to take a bath." She moaned as his hands rubbed her ass. "I want you." He whispered before sucking her ear. She felt his hands grab the loose knot in front of her robe and lightly tug. She gasped as the cool air hit her wet torso. The front of her was exposed but she didn't mind, she felt Fitz's large hands stroke her bare stomach. He made his way up to her breasts, and she gasped loudly. She tried to tell him stop but as his hands started to gently rub her hard nipples her protests turned into moans.

She realized what was going and she stopped him.

"Fitz, I cannot do this." She looked at him and saw that he didn't care.

"What if I want to do this?" He said smirk while sucking her bottom lip.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the suite style bathroom. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. She inhaled sharply as she took in his body. He was lean and had an impressive six pack. She never had been attracted to hair on a man's chest but right now she didn't mind. But after he dropped his pants she nearly fainted.

She had slept with only two men in her 24 years, which is nothing compared to the people she knew. She slept with Edison, her ex-boyfriend who was a controlling bastard but he had an impressive size. Then after she broke up with him, she started dating Russell whose dick reminded her of a Tootsie Roll. She remembered when he pulled it out she almost burst into laughter, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But Fitz trumped both men.

He let himself into the still hot tub and placed Olivia on top of him. They both moaned in satisfaction. He fit inside of her perfectly, they moved together at a perfect pace. She threw her head back in ecstasy and he sucked her neck.

He tightened his grip and fastened his pace. For the next two minutes Olivia would have an experience that none of the two men before Fitz had brought her. She came and placed her head on his wet chest.

He had come before she did, but being the gentleman he was he want to make she her needs were fulfilled as well. He carefully lifted her off of him but made sure she was close beside him. He began washing her tired body and he lifted her out of the water.

Fitz gave her a few minutes to get dressed and when she gave him the okay he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her and walked over to the bed.

"I feel terrible, you have a girlfriend or fiancé, I mean whatever she is," She said looking up at him.

"Livvie, I plan to break up with her as soon as this trip is over."

"Well what is going to happen to us?" Olivia asked with tears about to spill over.

"I want to take you out, maybe start this over the right way," He smiled "I really like you Olivia, and not because you are beautiful, it's because when I first saw you I honestly think I fell in love with you." Fitz poured his heart out to her and she could barely understand him because he had said it so fast.

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly. "I know I felt it too."

Fitz was so happy he grabbed Olivia in the warmest hug he could muster up.

He smelt so good, she could stay in his arms forever and she did. Well for the rest of the night and they fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of their futures together.

* * *

**A/U: Hello readers, as you can see I am terrible at writing sex scenes but hopefully I will get better. *SPOILER* Fitz is most definitely breaking up with Mellie. I love your reviews and they keep me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz woke up to the sound of clothes being packed and the show 'Good Morning America'. He peeked up at Olivia and watched her briefly. She had stopped packing to watch the very show she would return to in a couple of hours. She was watching the newbie Savannah flub over a line and she slapped her head. He laughed at her when he heard her mumble some pretty foul words for a pretty lady.

Liv whipped her head and smiled when she saw that Fitz was awake. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Love." Fitz answered back, his morning voice making her lady parts moisten up just a little.

She walked over to him and passionately kissed him before returning to pack her things as well as critique the news cast.

"I order breakfast," Olivia said pointing to the large silver tray filled with bacon, eggs, grits, pancakes, and fruits.

Fitz grabbed a plate and sat on the bed still watching Olivia. She was in a two piece white lace sun dress that made her brown skin glow and by the door she had white sandals waiting for her when she departed.

Fitz didn't notice it before, but she had a amazing body. She was toned in all the right places with a four pack. _She must be into exercising, her stamina must be amazing._ He thought about all the things he would do to her and with her. And what shocked him most of all is that she had a belly button ring. He imagined running his tongue down her stomach while taking his time and kissing the weirdly sexy piercing.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her gasp. "What's wrong Livvie?"

He saw her face turn pale, and her eyes wide in fear. Fitz jumped up and grabbed her face firmly, "What's wrong?"

"We had unprotected sex last night." She whispered. Fitz couldn't say anything he just gaped at her and shook his head.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Liv asked immediately wasting no time.

"Two and what about you?" He asked suddenly get offended.

"Same. Do you have any diseases or you know-,"

"No, do you?" Fitz asked defensively.

" No, I get checked every six months."

"Every six months, then that means you have had more than two sexual partners right?"

"No Fitz, I always get myself checked because I want to just be precautious."

After she finished speaking an awkward silence filled the room. "What time does your plane leave?" Fitz asked

"In three hours."

"I'll help you pack." Fitz smiled grabbing whatever else he saw and neatly placed it into her Gucci suitcase. He walked over to the closet and saw the dress she wore the night before. Even though it was only a day after, memories started flooding his mind and had to turn away before he got emotional.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked laughing and continuing to get her things together.

"I think we should exchange numbers." Olivia said randomly while lightly tossing her iPhone 6 in her hand.

Fitz walked up to her and grabbed the golden phone out of her hand. He typed in his number and Olivia grabbed it back to take a picture of him. They smiled at each other and began to kiss.

They made use of the two extra hours they had together and before they knew it, it was time for Olivia to check out.

Fitz put on his clothes from the night before and helped Olivia carry her things down to the lobby. "Aren't you afraid someone or Mellie is going to see you with me?" Olivia asked shyly as he opened the door of her ride.

"Why should I?" He asked nonchalantly while shrugging his broad shoulders. She didn't have an answer so she just looked around and began to step into the car before he grabbed her arm.

He kissed her slow and tenderly, "Be safe and call me as soon as you get home." He said stern and serious.

"Okay."

She got into the car and as it drove of she saw Fitzgerald Grant waving at her and smiling like he had just won the lottery. But as he got further out of sight doubts began to flood her mind as tears began to flood her eyes.

Why was she stupid enough to think a man like Fitzgerald would ever want anything more than a relationship with her?

Back at the hotel Fitz was smiling from ear to ear as he waved of the sleek black car with his love in the back seat.

He walked back into the hotel and his entire mood chance when he made his way back to his room. The frightening reality of breaking up with Melody got heavier and heavier as he got closer to the room.

He began to reach for the door handle when he heard to people fussing.

"Well where the HELL IS HE?" The voice was Mellie.

"I don't know, maybe you should be looking for him instead of screaming at me you psycho!" _Jake, _Fitz rolled his eyes and slide his card in the door.

Both Mellie and Jake turned to look at the newly refreshed man in the doorway. Jake knew that look on a man's face anywhere; he knew his friend had just got laid. Know he had never seen Fitz that refreshed and happy about anything.

"Oh shit, my man got some!" Jake mumbled to himself and shaking his head in approval.

Mellie came storming up to him, her face red with anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked pronouncing each word slowly.

"Out," Fitz answered coolly.

"Out? Out, not for a whole 12 plus hours." She screamed and stared in his face.

Before Fitz responded, Jake interrupted "Okay you guys, I am going to leave before this gets any worse."

"Yes please do asshole." Mellie retorted. Jake grinned and responded but not to Mellie, "Well I am glad to see you finally enjoyed yourself last night Fitz." He walked past Fitz slapping his shoulder.

Fitz groaned, he knew Jake did that on purpose not to get him in trouble but to piss off Mellie. And Mellie was no idiot, she knew what that meant.

"What?" She screeched. After Jake safely got away, he listened outside of the door.

"Don't listen to him; he is just screwing with you."

"Where were you Fitz?"

"I told you Mellie I was out."

"Out that is so damn general, tell me where the hell you were."

"Nowhere damn it." Fitz was getting frustrated. He wanted to break up with her peacefully, but it looked like it wasn't going to end that way.

"Tell me." Mellie pushed.

"No."

"TELL ME!" Mellie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Fine you want to know?" He got in her face and grabbed her shoulders.

"After you failed at trying to get me to have sex with you, I cleaned your annoying ass up and went to find Olivia Pope," Mellie's eyes popped out of her head. "I went to go find her and when I did, she opened her hotel door for me, and the best part was she was in nothing but a robe." Fitz continued and it only made Mellie even more pissed.

"The thing is I didn't know she was wearing a robe or even going to open the door for me. Then you know what else happened," Mellie shook her head in disgust "We made love, in her tub and this morning literally less than an hour ago we made love again."

Mellie had had enough so with all the force she could muster up she got out of his grip and slapped the taste out his mouth.

Fitz's mother had taught him to never ever lay his hands on a woman, no matter how upset she made him. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"That's perfectly fine because we are done." Fitz said calmly while rubbing his ruby red bruise. "What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"This. Is. Over." He said slowing it down for her as if she were mentally incapable of understanding what he said.

"You are a manipulative bitch, who I dated only to please my father," Fitz began to rant. " But you know what I am a grown ass man who needs to start making decisions for myself. And that includes who I am involved in a relationship with."

"So you are leaving me for that black bitch?" Mellie said the word so fast she didn't even know she said it, until she replayed that sentence over in her head. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Fitz marched towards her and got in her face and Mellie was afraid, she had never seen Fitzgerald this angry.

"Don't you EVER say another racist thing like that towards her or anybody." He whispered and his tone sounded threatening that Mellie whimpered.

There were no more words to be said at the moment so before she could do any begging of pleading, Fitz packed his shit up and got the hell out of the room.

After Mellie threw race into it Jake decided to stop eavesdropping before things got worse. He knew how his friend felt about racism and that Fitz family was full of undercover racists and he never wanted to be like any of them.

Fitz was a kind soul who thought that everyone should be treated equally no matter race or ethnicity.

Fitz checked out earlier than he needed to and drove back to his place which was only two hours away from the White House.

He checked his phone and saw that there were no new messages. He got showered and decided to go out to eat. Time flew and he still had not received a call from Olivia, he did however receive a call from Mellie but of course he did not answer it.

He made his way back to his apartment and fell asleep with his phone lying on his chest waiting for the call that would never come.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: LOL, I am just kidding. I have a hell of a lot more to write for you guys. Some of the reviews have inspired me to put certain things in the story. Like the fact that they talk about unprotected sex and how Fitz is a grown man... Now the issue of race is still prevalent in this country and I will be trying to tackle it in this story. Now we all know in 'Scandal' race isn't really discussed (dealing w/ Fitz and Olivia). But since they are a interracial couple his family ,full of Conservative Republicans by the way) will get on Fitz's case and Mellie is going to be Mellie and try to get revenge. So stay tuned and REVIEW. **


End file.
